fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
HCPCN05
Summarry While Megumi and the others joking, Blue and Cure Gothic come out from his secret lair which make the others shocked. Hime was afraid and hiding begin Megumi. Blue says Cure Gothic want to meet them especially Siren. siren was confused and ask her, why she want to meet her. Cure Gothic was remove her transformation and turn into her civilian form, Mizuki Wataya and then make them all shocked. Mizuki said to Siren, she is actually Mizuki Realight, her real name that her mother , Queen Diana's give to her. Siren was hug Mizuki with tears of joy because she meet with Mizuki again. Siren and Mizuki tell their past to others. Once upon a long time ago , in a peaceful and lovely town named Rose Maiden born a baby in the full moon night. Her name was Mizuki Realight the only daughter of Queen Diana and King Shou. They live happily ever after but thats change when E.N.D and her member come to Rose Maiden and attacking the town. Queen Diana ordered the guard to kill them all but failed, Queen Diana search King Shou but she didn't find him. with forced Queen Diana transform into Cure Queen, to defeated E.N.D and the others and she really confused why E.N.D can come out because she and her grandmother already seal it away. Queen Diana ordered Siren to save her daughter , and place her at the secret underground. Siren refused, saying that she would fight E.N.D with her. Queen Diana denied, her daughter safety is more important than anything. Queen Diana was fighting alone but she lost and dissapeard. Mizuki tell them, she want to be Cures to kill E.N.D, save her father, and search her mother. Megumi say to Mizuki that is she didn't alone anymore, Hime also said if Mizuki didn't have a place to live she can live with her and Hime was so exciting because she have a more friends. Yuko said to Hime that is Hime didn't afraid with Mizuki or Cure Gothic again with Iona smile. Ribbon and Glassun shout that they can feel a sairaks around here. Megumi, Hime, Yuko,Iona and Mizuki see each other with a serious happy smile and noded and transform into Cures together for the first time. Then Happiness Charge Precure team meet with Uzuki, a new member of Rose Maiden. Lovely, Honey, Fortune and Princess are fighting the group of Choiraks. While Gothic can her first form that is Goth Idol and do attack named Emperror's Dance to Choiraks and all of Choiraks are defeated. Uzuki says "Thats isn't beautiful, I will show you waht the real beautiful is". Uzuki ordered Sairaks to finished them, and then come Siren with do her attack Kirameki Future Star. And The Sairaks are defeated. With Siren attack, the Sairaks drop a item like a stone with Pink-Colored. Character Appearance Pretty Cures *Mizuki Wataya/Cure Gothic *Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glassun Villains * Yayoi * Uzuki Secondary Characters *Siren *Blue HCPCN *Seiji Sagara Gallery Mizuki transformation.jpg Uzuki.jpg Pink Stone.jpg|Pink Stone Young Mizuki.jpg|Young Mizuki Kirameki Future Star used by Siren.jpg|Kirameki Future Star used by Siren Cure Queen fighting.jpg|Cure Queen fighting Trivia *This is the first episode have a gallery Category:BellRose~ Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Charge Precure!Next Episodes